Outside/Season One
s e a s o n : o n e Spoiler Alert! Blurb : For years, cats have been trapped. Yes, trapped. The ones who have no magical powers have the authority of leader. The ones who do... they are treated like they have greencough. The ones who have powers live the closest to the badger dens. They live in quickly made dens. The ones who are powerless have a mountain filled with endless prey and water. But outside of their little society, outside of the giant wall that keeps the cats inside, trouble arises. Outside the wall is more dangers than you can imagine. But when the new horror of the danger arises, there is only one choice. You must fight. You must leave the little society of yours and go outside. To the real world. You have no choice. Because fighting is your only choice and your hope, or you will be slaughtered. Episode One : Alone Everyone thought that Leaf was a rare one, a Theta as everyone thought. And a Theta is scorned even among the ones who do have powers. Until one day, Leaf turns up with the powers of invisibility and finds herself in places where she obviously doesn't want to be... Episode Two : Nightmare of Screams Leaf finds herself stuck in a nightmare where bloodthirsty cats rip throats out. When she refused to believe about Rigel's theory, she finds herself stuck with the consequences. Episode Three : Spark of Fire No one would believe Rigel and Leaf after many hints about danger. They are wanted for "wild rumors and lies." But when the danger becomes more noticeable, everyone is forced to believe Leaf and Rigel. Episode Four : Devil's Mark The danger is fully revealed. You can't miss it. And Poppy and her cats are panicking. Why? Because they know what to do but it might result with the one with powers to unseat the ones with authority. Episode Five : Lucifer Lucifer had escaped out of his "prison". He has no sides, however it is a new enemy that the Dark Side and the Inside must take. Episode Six : Apprenticed Despite the problems, Leaf still needed a mentor, and she is of age. It was delayed because of the suspicions that she might have been a Theta but now it is time. And her mentor is her worst nightmare. Episode Seven : Sacrifice Thor is here. He threatens that whoever stands up against him and his Devils will be slaughtered, one by one. And not only they are killed, their families and their loved ones will be killed too. Episode Eight : Splattered Blood A new and more dangerous way of fighting have been known. Spying. Thor had unseated the leaders and now he and his Devils are the leaders. But Rigel and Leaf is not focused on the government; they are trying to find the spies. Episode Nine : Treachery Rigel is dead. Killed by... who? Leaf has a suspicion of who killed Rigel and she thinks that it was Leucious. Episode Ten : Bad Luck Reinforcements arrived. For Thor. Leaf is the sole leader of the Phoenix and they have no chance of beating Thor. Leaf misses Rigel more than ever but she must stay strong... for the only hope of survival.